The Spacetoy and the Cowgirl
by Franky G Fan
Summary: Crappy title, I know. A bunch of drabbles surrounding Buzz and Jessie's awkward, but forming, relationship. First drabble: Cerulean and Emerald. T just in case.
1. Cerulean and Emerald

**So, a new buncha drabbles. :P **

**I don't own Toy Story. That honor belongs to Disney/Pixar.**

**Cerulean and Emerald**

Her emerald eyes locked onto his cerulean ones and a sly smile danced across her plastic face. Her hands automatically reached up to fiddle with her braid, but she found herself unable to take her eyes off of his. They were such a lovely shade of cerulean; swirling with some deep, somber emotion that Jessie couldn't wait to find out more about.

She saw the pink hue tint his plastic cheeks and knew she'd been caught staring at him. She didn't care. She lifted a hand and waved teasingly, and was even more pleased to see those beautiful eyes begin to sparkle. She sauntered over to him casually.

"Howdy there," She greeted, her drawl as thick as always.

The space toy let out a nervous cough. "H-Hello," He stammered, his eyes flicking to his feet.

Jessie grinned; she found his shyness to be positively charming. "Well, you sure are a mighty talkative one." She rapped her knuckles on his helmet playfully. It stunned her that even through the plastic shield his eyes were still so bright.

Little did she know he was making the same observation about her.

He too was enthralled with her eyes. A deep shade of green; emerald, in fact. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, and when she glanced at him, he felt his face turn warm and he turned it away from her again. He couldn't stand being around her. He felt clumsy and rather bulky compared to her lithe figure Or, well, as lithe as he considered her body (not that he thought about it often, oh no, no, no, no he didn't!).

"Your eyes.." Buzz coughed out, attempting a chance at another compliment (hopefully he wouldn't mess up this time, that would be humiliating). "They're…..n-nice."

"Well, gee, thanks!" Jessie looked hugely happy at this compliment and she nudged him with her fist. "I could say the same thing for you, pardner!"

She paused and tapped a finger to her chin. "Say, what shade of green are my pair?" It was a random question, but Jessie had planned it all out. She had to hide a smile when Buzz flushed again as she leaned in closer, stretching her eyes dramatically wide.

"E-E-emerald." Buzz managed, confused as to why Jessie was asking him such a question.

Jessie grinned and winked. "For you, I'd say…" She seemed to ponder this. "Cerulean. A nice, 'lectric shade of cerulean." She snapped her fingers. "Suits you."

Buzz nearly choked on a breath but he was saved by the sound of Rex inviting Jessie to come over and check out the new fansite he and Trixie had discovered.

"Comin'!" Bellowed the cowgirl, pausing to turn to Buzz and give him a sly goodbye wave before turning and flouncing over to the computer desk in the way only ragdolls could flounce.

Buzz found himself staring after her, her widened emerald eyes still dancing in his mind. He swore, when she'd leaned closer to him, he'd felt her breath against his ear.

And that's when his knees buckled and the world went black.


	2. Terrified

**Terrified**

Jessie had always boasted that she was brave, and indeed, it was true, or at least to a certain extent. She loved taking part in playing horrifying pranks on her friends, though she would draw the line when it came to Rex, seeing as the loveable dinosaur was already paranoid as it was.

But there was one time in her life Jessie had truly been terrified.

It had been during their attempt to flee the Sunnyside Daycare and they'd, somehow, ended up in a dump truck.

Jessie had been pinned by her left arm by some sort of box and the ground was vibrating underneath the cowgirl as more and more junk was deposited into the back of the truck. No, it was not at that moment when Jess had truly been scared; she'd been too, frankly ,astonished to feel any motion of fear.

And then his voice came. It wasn't his voice but yet it was. His voice calling out for in unfamiliar words. Spanish Buzz.

Her hand rocketed out of the junk pile and before she knew it she was safe. Safe in his arms. This wasn't the Buzz she knew and (admittedly) loved but this moment was exactly all it took for her to clarify her feelings.

She was tossed forward.

Rolling over the trash, getting steadied by Woody, Jessie looked up only in time to see the television set falling from the sky to crush Buzz and bring his ultimate demise.

She could barely even hear the word slip out of her mouth, a steady and boisterous, _"NO!"_

Rapidly Jessie made an attempt to lift the screen off of Buzz but to no avail she couldn't do it alone. The rest of the toys joined in and, Jessie, to her surprise, found that with every inch of fiber in her stuffed being, she was terrified.

Her hands were shaking when Slinky announced they'd found Buzz.

They'd pulled him out from the TV, wiping shards of glass off of him.

He was motionless.

Jessie, in desperation and fear, slapped his helmet down and gave his chest a good shake. "_Buzz, Buzz, please, you gotta wake up!" _He didn't respond.

Jessie would not admit to herself he was dead but the second she rested her weary head against his breastplate she knew there was no hope.

And admitting that to herself just took all of her away.

_He's gone._

_He can't be gone._

_He is, though._

_Buzz._

_Please…_

She rested her head on his chest and if she were human would have been weeping. But she wasn't a human so all she could do was succumb to the dreadful feelings tearing her stuffing apart piece by piece.


End file.
